


Let Me Hold Your Crown

by asoftplacetoland



Series: A Royal Affair [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Possessive Behavior, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Prince David spends the majority of an important state dinner flirting with a smattering of royalty and Stevie in an attempt to make Patrick jealous. It works almost too well.The start of my Modern Royalty!AU where David is a wealthy prince and Patrick is his faithful bodyguard.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Royal Affair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996171
Comments: 42
Kudos: 222





	Let Me Hold Your Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/gifts).



> I decided to take a break from my Halloween prompts and post the beginning of what I hope to be at least a four part series if not longer. I've always wanted to try my hand at an AU like this and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for a bit of smutty fun with fluff and romance and maybe a bit of angst sprinkled throughout. Also please note that although David and Patrick don't have a discussion regarding the kinks in this fic, it is implied they discussed it prior and have safe words and such as is important in any sexual encounter. Don't use fic for sex ed, lovelies. This is just for fun!
> 
> Title comes from Sara Bareilles' "King of Anything", naturally, because I am incapable of not posting song titles apparently. 😅
> 
> This idea popped into my head almost fully formed after some encouragement from [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor) for me to write another fic with the endearment of "little prince" in it so I thought it was only fair to gift it to her as well. I hope you enjoy it, friend!
> 
> And a final thanks to my squad of cheerleaders for holding my hand while I wrote this and making sure it found its way into being published sooner rather than later. I hope you all enjoy!

David felt drunk. Despite the fact that he'd only been sipping a single glass of wine all evening, it was hard for him not to feel like his head was spinning when he felt Patrick's eyes on him. Formal state dinners were awfully dull when you are the very eligible bachelor and heir apparent to a sizeable world power. When he wasn't flirting with every notably unattached royal in the room, he'd was dodging the advances of Duchess Robin because even he couldn’t find a bearable way to flirt with her enough to make Patrick jealous. When he’d tried his usual tactics, she had stared at him stone faced and asked if he was going to eat the last spinach puff on his plate. David had sighed and given her the pastry before moving on to a more suitable target. In order to get what he really wanted out of the evening, he needed Patrick to be good and jealous by the time the dinner was over.

David fell heavily into the unoccupied chair next to Stevie just as the dessert course was getting ready to come out. She raised one attractive eyebrow at him.

"Excuse you. Princes don't belong at this end of the table. Especially when they're supposed to be chatting up important dignitaries about lessening trade tariffs." Stevie said through a mouthful of her beef wellington. David sighed because Stevie was right as she always was when it came to political matters; it was one of the many reasons she was his most trusted advisor and the closest thing he’d ever come to having a best friend. They'd had a very brief and very sexual affair back when they were both a bit younger and a bit more reckless but since then, they’d fallen into a comfortable partnership that David had no trouble exploiting when he really needed to and tonight he really needed to.

"I need your help." David murmured. Stevie snorted, shaking her head as she speared a bite of scalloped potatoes with perhaps a bit more force than strictly necessary. David thought she looked lovely in the slinky black Zac Posen gown she’d chosen for the evening. Although Stevie favored her sharp pantsuits for work and plaid flannels and jeans when it was just the two of them hanging out, she always did clean up well and David had noticed several men and women cast an appreciative glance her way over the course of the dinner.

"Don't you always need my help?” Stevie said as she finished her bite and turned to face him. “What's going on?" David shifted slightly to make sure Patrick was still behind him and he placed his hand gently on Stevie's polyester clad shoulder. Stevie went from being mildly annoyed to carefully controlling her rage in the blink of an eye and it would be impressive if it were focused on anyone but himself. “You better not have pissed off William and Kate again, David, I swear to God I’m not undoing that mess _again_ —"

"I need you to help me make Patrick jealous." David breathed out and and Stevie’s expression shifted from angry to exasperated.

"David..."

"Stevie please! He's been so sweet to me, but I just want to get him riled up for one night. I saw him training the other day with his secret service underlings and he looked so powerful and aggressive. You know I have a thing for those thighs in those tight little compression shorts they make them all wear and I-"

"Okay!" Stevie coughed loudly, going a bit pink as David rambled on. Stevie’s brief outburst caught the attention of several lower level dignitaries who glanced their way but then became uninterested when they saw who it was. David did have a bit of a reputation for causing outbursts both good and bad. "I don't need to hear any more about your sex life with your bodyguard than I already do!" Stevie hissed under her breath.

David pouted at her and adjusted his crown back into place where it had shifted since their conversation started. Tonight he wore the silver one that had belonged to his great-grandfather that he favored for state dinners, the diamonds and emeralds in it a perfect complement to his olive complexion. Stevie stared at him pointedly for a moment longer before she sighed in defeat.

"So what do I have to do exactly?" She asked, carefully. David grinned.

"Well first I think you should lean in a little closer while we talk." David said. Stevie rolled her eyes but leaned in. Her perfume smelled like peonies and sunshine and she was wearing the pearls his mother had gifted her for her birthday last year. David batted his eyes at her. “Your perfume smells very nice, not overbearing at all.” Stevie let out an annoyed huff, but David could tell from the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips that she appreciated the compliment.

"Okay I'm close, you weirdo. What next?" Stevie said, ignoring his exaggerated sniff and subsequent shoulder shimmy. David locked eyes with her and let out the most charming laugh he could manage. Not even thirty seconds passed before he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

Patrick had moved close enough that David could see him lurking near them. Patrick, as his security detail, had no reason to be this close right now, especially when David was having an intimate conversation with a member of the royal family staff that had the same security clearance he did. David laughed again and reached forward to whisper in Stevie's ear.

"Now you laugh and put your hand on my arm." Stevie glanced up briefly at the ceiling like the chandelier covered surface might give her the strength to put up with David's antics. But she did as she was told, although she did grip his arm a bit more tightly than was strictly necessary.

"Couldn't you just tell Patrick you want him to be a bit rougher with you in bed?" Stevie said but David waved her off and made it look like he was playing with her hair.

"Stevie, we have talked about it but you _know_ him. He's so damn noble. It's one of the reasons I lo—iiiike him so much." David continued to play with Stevie's hair even as she honed in on his near slipup. Stevie lowered her gaze and opened her mouth to start in on what David was sure to be some juvenile nursery rhyme about himself and Patrick sitting in a tree kissing when, thankfully, their chocolate pot de cremes were set in front of them. But perhaps Stevie did have a point. David would definitely talk to him about this in greater detail but preferably on the post-coital side of some fantastic jealousy fueled sex.

Patrick had somehow gotten close enough that David could make out the Saint Laurent pocket square tucked neatly into his custom fitted tuxedo that David knew was likely concealing three or four weapons if not more. The tuxedo was standard but David had the pocket square custom made two months ago with Patrick's initials in David's own handwriting lovingly stitched into the fabric. _"So I can always be touching you even when I can't."_ David had teased while Patrick had shown his gratitude by tearing off David’s briefs and swallowing David's cock down his throat in one smooth movement.

With Patrick’s hawklike gaze fixed on him, David continued to fake flirt with Stevie over dessert. He laughed loudly at various points in their conversation and he even tried to feed Stevie from his spoon at one point until she threatened to cause him bodily harm, royal blood be damned. David was pretty sure she could get away with it too because Stevie was basically his father's favorite person on the planet other than his mother. When David chanced a look at Patrick while the waitstaff went around pouring tiny cups of coffee, he could see Patrick was clearly getting worked up. A casual observer might not notice that Patrick never held his hands in front of him while he was on the job but now Patrick's right hand gripped his left wrist tightly out in front of him like he was physically restraining himself. His jaw was clenched, and David could see the unhappy turn of his mouth clear as day even though he was doing that creepy stare off into the middle-distance thing he did where he saw nothing and everything all at once.

Suddenly, Patrick's eyes flicked over to David and David whipped back around to the table so fast he almost knocked into the waiter who was serving him his espresso. Once the waiter had left, David turned to Stevie frantic.

"Stevie, I need you to kiss me." David pleaded and Stevie immediately shook her head no. "Please, just one little kiss. I promise I will make it worth your while."

"Ew!" Stevie squealed, her face twisting in disgust.

"Not like that, you pervert. I don’t ask you for much—” Stevie’s laughed bubbled up and into a hysterical pitch and Patrick openly glared in her direction for a fraction of a second before his cool demeanor returned.

“Okay,” David started again once she’d calmed down. “I haven’t asked you for much _tonight_ , but I can see he is this close to breaking. I think he just needs one more push. Please." Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Begging didn't work even when we were seeing each other, David, but there is something you can do for me. I want a case of that Domaine Leroy Bourgogne Rouge we had at your 30th birthday party." David scoffed as Stevie calmly opened her clutch and drew her signature dusty rose lipstick from its depths along with a compact mirror David recognized as a hand-me-down from Alexis.

"You seriously need ten grand worth of wine just to kiss me?" Stevie’s eyebrows lifted as she reapplied the lipstick in careful swipes across her lips. David could feel Patrick’s eyes on him like a brand now.

"Asking price is about to go up, David. You better put up or go talk to your lover like a mature adult." David scowled at her while Stevie stowed her makeup and mirror away and smiled at him invitingly.

"Whatever. I’ll have a case sent to your apartment tomorrow. Now shut up and kiss me." David hissed.

Stevie tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned in slowly so there was no mistaking what she was about to do. David began to lean himself when he felt a firm grip on the collar of his suit holding him in place.

"I'm sorry your highness, but there's an urgent matter that needs your attention." Patrick's clipped, professional tone rang through the air like the crack of a gun as David felt his stomach bottom out and his traitorous cock twitch just from smelling Patrick's woodsy cologne. And then. "Oh, hi Stevie." Stevie sat up straight in her seat with a serene smile on her face.

"Hello Patrick. Everything all right?" David tried to turn to look at Patrick, but Patrick's hand ghosted up to grip the back of his neck in a move that told him he'd better stay put.

"Oh yes. Just need to get this one sorted out. You know our David." Patrick continued on with Stevie, as if David wasn't there and David blushed even as his cock started to firm up in his suit pants. Stevie nodded as she sipped her cooling espresso.

"That I do. Well have fun boys. David, I'm looking forward to that wine." Stevie waved as David found himself half lifted out of his seat by the back of his collar. To the average dinner guest, it might have looked like David was moving of his own power, but Patrick's surprising strength was one of his greatest assets as a bodyguard and also one of his hottest bedroom moves. David was led from the hall and out into the grand entryway.

Patrick didn't let up his hold on David's suit once they were free of the crowd. David whined as he felt the fabric being crushed beneath Patrick’s grip.

"Patrick, this is Prada—"

"Oh no, David. No talking for you right now." Patrick told him even as he released the hold on his suit collar and moved his hand possessively down David's broad shoulders to rest at the small of his back. Then, in a quiet voice only David could hear, "I think you've done enough for one-night, little prince."

David felt his mouth snap shut and he allowed himself to be led up into his wing of the palace, practically tripping over his own feet as Patrick guided him through the winding corridors at a frantic pace. His heart was pounding in his chest as Patrick flung open the door of David's bedroom and all but shoved him inside.

David barely had the time to process the change in venue before Patrick’s hands were on him, pinning him in place against the door. Patrick's beautiful whisky eyes were nearly black as he pressed David’s shoulders into the ancient wood with a smirk. Patrick just stared at him for a long moment, drinking in the sight of David in all his royal finery and David knew he made quite the picture. He’d dressed for maximum sex appeal tonight in his inky black Prada mohair tuxedo, although his father had insisted he also wear with that stupid ceremonial white sash with all the medals and ribbons on it that was his grandfather's for formalities sake. David could feel his crown start to shift down his head again from where he'd placed it around his artfully sculpted curls. Patrick reached out and moved it back into its proper place with a hungry look.

"Did you have a fun night flirting your way through dinner, little prince?" Patrick asked, his voice low and thick as David squirmed in anticipation.

"Most unbecoming of a member of the royal family. I thought I'd taught you better." David groaned and moved in for a kiss, embarrassment twisting deliciously in his stomach, but Patrick held him in place.

"Oh no. No kisses for naughty little princes who don't know their place." Patrick said, patting him on the cheek, and David felt like he was on fire.

Patrick guided David over toward the bed with his hands on his hips and then stopped short just shy of the bed frame. David's bed was enormous, fit for both of them to fall asleep with plenty of room, or for Patrick to lay him out any way he pleased and Patrick had yet to run out of new ways to lay David out. Patrick's gaze moved from David's dress shoes to his crown, clearly peeling the layers of clothing back with his imagination as he went. It made David blush even though Patrick had now seen him naked almost as frequently as he saw him clothed.

"I want you naked at my feet in the next two minutes or so help me, I will march you right back downstairs and everyone will see who owns you when I fuck you over that table." Patrick smiled at him kindly, polite as ever, as though he were ordering food from the kitchen rather than ordering the crown prince of a nation to defile himself before a commoner.

David had never changed out of a suit so quickly in his life.

Once he was fully undressed, David went to quickly place his crown safely on the bureau, but Patrick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it on." Patrick ordered and then David dropped to his knees before the man who had captured his heart and awakened every desire he'd ever known and some he hadn't known. David glanced up through his lashes at Patrick and while the lust was still clearly there on his handsome face, the affection he'd known through all their time together shown through too. Patrick cradled David's face in his hands, his thumbs stroking reverently along David's cheeks.

"This is better, isn't it, darling boy? This is who you really want to be. Not a boring politician or a royal playboy. You want to be here on your knees for me." Patrick cooed and David felt mesmerized as he nodded. 

Patrick rewarded him by offering him two fingers to suck on which David did happily. David laved his tongue around Patrick’s fingers, coating the digits with his saliva while Patrick hummed his approval.

"There that's it. There's my good, obedient boy." David sucked and whined around Patrick’s fingers as his cock drooled precome onto the immaculate wooden floor. Patrick laughed, the sound almost gruff as he continued to stare down at David.

"I know, little prince. I know you want to be a good boy now, but you were so naughty tonight. Flirting your way around the room to make me jealous." David whined again, feeling caught out between Patrick's soft but firm words and the thick waves of desire pulsing down to his own cock as he spoke. _Please_ , David thought. 

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. You're not supposed to spread your legs for anyone but me."

David keened as Patrick removed his fingers from David's mouth and dragged him over to the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. David was perplexed why they'd be going over to the lounge when he had a perfectly good bed but then Patrick folded David over his knees. He let out a quiet 'oh' of anticipation as Patrick patted his bare ass fondly.

"Did you really think after that little display tonight you wouldn't find yourself over my knee?" Patrick teased, rubbing David's ass roughly. David felt his hard cock twitch against Patrick's suit pants, feeling even more embarrassed for leaking like a faucet while he was about to be spanked like a naughty child over his lover’s knee. Patrick landed the first hit with no warning, a firm spank across both cheeks that immediately made David cry out.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before being such a flirt." Patrick scolded him lightly as he peppered David's ass with spanks. Patrick spanked just like everything he did, methodically and without pause. He fell into a pattern of spanking David on one cheek, then the other, then both with military precision.

"You might be next in line for the throne out in the real world, but we all know who is in charge of this ass. You do what you have to do to make things right with your political allies at these dinner parties, but you don't give away that which isn't yours." Patrick growled and holy fuck David should've done this much sooner. 

Patrick had never spoken to him like this but it was everything he’d been craving. They'd talked about it briefly before and Patrick had always been eager to try but unsure when he'd be able to speak to David in such a manner and make it feel normal. Patrick cared about David's feelings above all else and he’d vowed to take a bullet for him not only in his duties as bodyguard, but after they'd gotten through talking about their more extreme preferences as they laid curled up together in bed.

_“So long as I live, I’ll never let anyone hurt you, David, even myself. I’d rather die.” Patrick had whispered into David’s messy hair, kissing him so softly it brought tears to David’s eyes._

Now Patrick was making him cry for an entirely different reason and David was so glad he'd put his plan in motion to make it happen for them. Patrick continued to spank him until David’s entire ass felt like it was on fire and soon enough, David was ass up on his hands and knees in the middle of his enormous bed. He could hear Patrick getting undressed behind him and he went to turn around to watch but Patrick smacked his balls to deter him, making David yip in surprise at the sudden sting.

"You're being punished. You haven't earned that privilege yet." Patrick growled and David nearly came from that alone.

"Tonight is about teaching you how you're supposed to be behave. How you're supposed to spread your legs like the pillow prince you are and let me have you." David felt Patrick's hands on his ass and then he was prying apart David's cheeks to stare at the pink hole hidden between them. Patrick whistled.

"So pretty and sweet. I can't believe it's still so tight with how many times I've fucked this dirty hole." Patrick said calmly and David came across the sheets with a wail. Patrick pet at his reddened ass while David shuddered through his release and when David stopped trembling, he pressed one slick finger inside.

"I hope you know I'm not stopping just because you came, little prince." Patrick said with a laugh as David whimpered. Patrick added a second finger.

"You should know by now that I'm going to use this hole no matter what and you're going to take it all for me, aren't you?"

David nodded into the bedspread but apparently that wasn't good enough of an answer and Patrick landed another hit on his reddened ass.

"Yes, yes, yes. Please, Patrick. I'm yours, only yours. Use me, fuck me, whatever you want." David babbled and Patrick gave him a third finger.

"Hmm whatever I want?" Patrick said and suddenly David was on his back. Patrick smiled down at him and despite his harsh words, David could practically see the warmth radiating off of him.

"I want to watch your lovely face while I make you come again just from my cock." Patrick said and David groaned as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Patrick's cock was the most exquisite thing David had ever experienced. It was like a revelation every time they fucked, filling him up so perfectly, lighting him up from the inside. Patrick pressed in slowly, making David really feel the stretch. Once he was far enough in to press forward with just his hips, he pushed David's knees up to get an even better view of his cock being swallowed up by David's hole. He massaged the inside of David's thighs with a soft smile as he stared down at him.

"Hi, pretty boy. You look so beautiful around my cock." Patrick whispered and David felt his own cock twitch. Patrick noticed it too and bent down to press a kiss to each thigh before bending David's cock back toward his own mouth to suck the precome off the tip. David moaned, eagerly trying to press more of his cock into Patrick's mouth but between Patrick's grip on his cock in one hand and his hip with the other hand, he could only lie there and take the sweet torture of Patrick's mouth.

Patrick released his cock with a soft pop and wiped his precome slicked hand off on David's belly. David attempted a glare and Patrick bit him on one thigh for his trouble. David groaned as Patrick sealed his mouth over the bite and sucked hard, bruising the delicate skin of David's thighs. Once he was apparently pleased with his handiwork, Patrick pulled back to press a soft kiss to the rapidly forming bruise. With a wicked grin, Patrick followed suit on the other side, causing David to arch up as Patrick bit and nibbled and sucked his way into another hickey that would surely distract David through all his meetings tomorrow.

Patrick pulled back and pressed his thumbs into both hickeys, making David hiss at the pleasurable sting. Patrick slowly drew his cock out before thrusting back in with a loud grunt. David moaned as Patrick's cock brushed up against his prostate with every smooth thrust. He felt completely consumed in a way he'd never felt before. He'd never known pleasure like this with anyone and certainly not with anyone he cared for like this man. The more time they spent together, the more David felt like to live without Patrick for even a day would shake his world apart. Patrick seemed to come to a similar realization as their eyes met.

"You're so fucking perfect, David. God, the sight of you tonight. I knew you were just teasing me; I knew it. But I don't even want to think about you with anyone else." Patrick breathed, the sound of his balls slapping up against David's sore ass a filthy counterpart to his sincere words.

"You are beautiful but you're also funny and smart, so damn smart. People think they look at you and they know you. That you're some spoiled prince who is unfit to lead but they don't know you memorized every major world leader of 165 countries when you were ten years old and that you've been ready to rule since before you got that nose job on your thirteenth birthday. To be honest though, I liked your nose even before then." David laughed, a watery thing as Patrick continued to babble on.

"They don't know about your charity work, how you were the reason your grandfather passed the law not only allowing but celebrating gay marriage before any other western nation did, how you've got a heart so big I can't believe you walk around with it inside your chest."

David felt his ears ringing, completely overcome as Patrick's words blossomed in his chest, and Patrick forged on as if the words would escape him regardless.

"And even though I knew you were teasing me tonight, part of me was scared you weren't and you'd get married off to some foreign ally and I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you."

David came with a cry of Patrick's name and Patrick fucked him through it, holding David close and whispering his love against the shell of his ear. Patrick eased his cock out of David's quivering hole, shushing David when he whined at the empty feeling left in its place. Patrick stared down at him in wonder as he stroked until he came all over David's softening cock, claiming him. They both breathed together, chests heaving as the weight of Patrick's confession hung in the air. Patrick gently lowered himself over David's body, kissing up his neck until he reached his lips. David's face felt wet and he wasn't sure when he started crying but when Patrick took in the sight of him, his eyes immediately went wide.

"Oh god, David. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just forg—" David pulled Patrick down for a kiss so passionate, it would leave room for no doubt. When Patrick pulled back to look at him, still hesitant, David found his own words.

"I love you too.” Patrick’s face immediately lit up and he dragged David down for another kiss. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him in closer until he felt the cooling mess of come as their bodies pressed together. David wrinkled his nose and pulled back slightly to find Patrick was grinning at him.

"Alright can we please take a fucking shower? I feel very gross.” Patrick kissed him on the forehead.

“As you wish, my love.”

David scoffed at Patrick for yet another pet name but he couldn’t contain his smile for the rest of the evening. Of all the titles David had, being Patrick’s was by far his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are gratefully appreciated and thoughtfully responded to as best I can. ❤️
> 
> Edit: Also, since this is getting a lot of subscriptions, if you want to know when the next fic in this series drops or if you have a prompt or just want to talk all things Schitt's Creek, come join me on [tumblr](https://subitodolcediva.tumblr.com/).


End file.
